LIFE
by Lost vampire
Summary: Kagome learn a lesson when she loses though's that are close to her. sum sucks but please review for me.
1. Why?

[Sorry this is so short]

LIFE

Chapter one: Why?

'Knock, knock'

"Get the damn door Souta!" Sakura yelled down the steps.

"Ok-aayy," he yelled back, rolling off the couch "who is it," he yelled through the door.

"It's the Police," the Officer said, tapping his foot impatiently on the porch floor.

Souta opened the door with a smile on his face "Hello again Officers, have you had a nice day?" Souta asked sweetly as he spotted Kagome with her hands behind her back handcuffed.

"If you don't wipe that smile off yo face before I get uncuffed, I'm gonna fuck yo face up!" Kagome sneered stepping closer to Souta.

"You will not!" Sakura said stepping onto the porch "What the hell did you do this time?" She yelled.

"This time she was cot stealing a car around Peach st. Ms.Higurashi," the Officer answered uncuffing Kagome "I'm want to warn you that her time is almost over, we can give her anymore chances, next time she is going to end up in jail, have a good evening" Officer said before heading to his car.

"Bitch ass nigga" Kagome grumbled turning towards her momma.

'SMACK'

"Get your ass in the damn house, before I smack the shit out of ya," Sakura said to Kagome, who was rubbing her redden cheek "Kagome, do you enjoy driving me into insanity?" She said walking into the living room.

"Yeah I do" Kagome replied, falling onto the couch.

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" Sakura yelled glare at her daughter.

"I would get smart with Souta, but he an't in the room moment, so I guess I'll get smart with you!" Kagome yelled back, standing up in her momma's face.

'SMACK'

Kagome tightened her jaw glaring at her momma "I hate you" Kagome growled out, walking way from her momma.

"Get your ass back here, you son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled at Kagome's back.

"Why?" Kagome asked, opening the door "You don't give a damn about me so why should I stay in this fuckin hell hole!" Kagome yelled back slamming the door behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed in frustration storming up the stair into her room.

[Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise to update soon]


	2. Toxic

[hope you enjoy]  
  
yeeah, yeeah, yeeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me.  
  
1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
everybody drunk out on the dance floor,  
babygirl ass jiggle like she want more,  
like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,  
maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,  
or maybe cause she heard that I ride out the stores,  
bottom of the 9th in the nigga gotta score,  
if not i gotta move on to the next hoar,  
here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1,  
homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun,  
when it come to pop man we do shit for fun,  
you aint got once nigga you betta run,  
now i'm in the back gettin head from my hunz,  
while she goin down i'm breakin down what i done,  
she smokin my blunt sayin she aint havin fun,  
bitch give it back now you don't get none.  
  
Now everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
Now everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
Now everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
Now everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy,  
everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy.  
  
2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,  
now i'm lookin at shorty right in the eyes,  
couple seconds passed now i'm lookin at her thighs,  
while she tellin me how much she hate her guy,  
said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,  
if you 21 girl that's alright,  
i wonder if a shake comin with them fries,  
if so baby can i get em super sized,  
here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,  
she started feelin on my johnson right out the blue,  
girl you super thick so i'm thinkin that's koo,  
notice that a 1 life fellow so i need 2,  
her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,  
expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
and she told me she don't run with a crew,  
you know how i do but i guess why i gotta do.  
  
"I heard from Turu that they have a new girl workin tonite" Hiein groaned to his friend as his eye's followed the swing of there waitresses curved hip's as she went to order there drinks.  
  
"Yeah, I heard from Miroku that she got the body of a goddess, and that if it were for sango he would have loved to have hit that ass!" Miei chuckled lightin a black. "Shake what you got in them jeans," He mumbled staring off at somes bitches on the dance floor.  
  
"Some of thought's drug's you get from Miroku are startin to fuck up," Hiein chuckled "where that friend of yours .........umm, that Inu character?"  
  
"Inuyasha? He over there the table near the dance floor with that bitch of his, and I think he brought his brother with Sesshoumaru" Miei whispered as the music lowered and the lights grew dim.  
  
"I want yall all to welcome Sweet Poison" the Dj announced.  
  
The dance floor cleared as what some would call a goddess walked to the center of the floor. She had on a pink L.A. Lakers Jersey dress that reached a few inches above her knee, and had slits that ended about an 1inch from her thigh. The dress was low cut showin off her D sized "goodies". The dress showed off her best features and her wonderful curves. Her eyes were gray blue with a pink hint, she had full rosey lips, and long black hair that reached her knee's with red tips. She scan the crowd until her eye's locked onto gold, and then she sang...........  
  
"Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

a guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm falling

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm loving it

She licked her lips as she moved through the crowd, and randomly sattled on the person with the gold eyes lap

"Too high Can't come down

Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh

With a taste of the poision paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do   
  
Don 't you know that you're toxic?  
  
She smiled wickedly slowly running her tougne from his neck to his cheek  
  
It's getting late  
  
To give you up  
  
I took a sip  
  
From my devil's cup

Slowly, it's taking over me  
  
Too high Can't come down  
  
It's in the air and it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now?  
  
With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
  
She turned around in his lap with her back facing him and arched her body putting pressure on him making him moan softly  
  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
  
And I love what you do  
  
She turned back around and captured his lips for a taste of him, then slid off his lap  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
  
Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
(Spoken) I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now........."

She end the song slowly walking off the dance floor, looking back at him she licked her lips again tasting what was left of him then disappeared.  
  
A small smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips "Toxic" He whispered still tasting her in his mouth.


End file.
